Sirius
by Sahar
Summary: Sirius' life in his last year at Hogwarts, and what happened to him afterwards.
1. Homeward Bound

Sirius never looked forward to summer vacation. To him, all summer could be was hell. For the last two summers, he had simply stayed in his room, working on homework, and avoiding his mother. Sirius always cringed at the thought of his mother. Always ranting and raving about pure blood pride, Sirius' mother always had favored Regulus, his younger brother for agreeing with the ideas the two of them had been force fed since they were able to understand full sentences.

"Your turn, Padfoot," the annoyed voice of James, Sirius' best friend interrupted his thoughts. The two were playing Gobstones on the Hogwarts Express. The two, along with their other less troublesome friends, Reemus and Peter, had just finished their sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Together, the four of them had probably become Hogwarts' most troublesome students, sneaking out at night at least twice a week, and stealing food from the kitchens. However, their most accomplished achievement had been completed this year. James, Peter and Sirius had successfully managed to become Animagi, wizards who could change into a certain animal at will. Sirius always felt that the animals they chose to become suited their personalities. Sirius, dark, strong and smart became a large dog. James was proud, tall, and troublesome...a stag. Peter, the mousy haired tag along would become a rat. Reemus, the last of the four was a werewolf. Together, once a month, they would sneak out in their animal forms, and watch Remus transform, then wander about the grounds without any danger of being bitten, for the two large animals could handle the werewolf.

Sirius looked up into James' concerned eyes, "Oh...its my turn? What was your last move?"

"Forget it. Your too worried about going home to play."

Lily, a beautiful girl James had a crush on since their first year at Hogwarts, looked at Sirius, troubled, "Why are you worried, Sirius?" Lily didn't know. She didn't know the hate he faced at home. The hate for people like her, wizards whose parents were Muggles, non magic folk. Of course James wouldn't have told her. James considered anything his friend was reluctant to tell him classified information.

Sirius sighed and said, "Family problems..." Lily was obviously not satisfied, so he went on "My mum is a pure blood freak."

"Well why don't you stay with me?" James asked. "Mum would skin me alive if she found out I was taking refuge at a 'cursed Muggle loving family's' house. I'll just move out when I'm old enough..." The train came to a screeching halt, and Sirius gloomily looked out the window. His friends were getting their luggage, and packing up their snacks. Through the window, Sirius saw a steady flow of students pouring out of the train, greeting happy families. He saw his mother, dark haired and pale, greeting Regulus.

"Well," he thought, "At least she's happy to see him..." Sighing, Sirius grabbed his luggage and followed James out of the compartment. Sirius' mother was not a beautiful woman. Twenty years ago, she may have been a simple, plain woman. Now, her face was white and creased, her dark hair in dreadlocks, and her eyes, normally filled with venomous hate, were now filled with a wicked sort of pride, as she crooned over Regulus.

Her face turned sour as she saw Sirius heading her way. "Carry the trunks to the Travelers' Transportation Room." Sirius headed towards the Travelers' Transportation Room was a smoky room, each wall aligned with numbered fireplaces. Each fireplace had a bucket of Floo Powder on either side. Sirius' mom had a ticket clenched in her pale hands that read:  
  
Chimney #12  
  
Three Person Travel

They made their way towards Chimney Twelve, and waited in line. Unfortunately for Sirius, this gave is mother time to question him on his year. "So...did you curse that good for nothing mudblood like I told you to?" she inquired, "And did you request to be transferred in to Slytherin?"

Sirius silently fumed to himself, but answered calmly, "The mudblood has been taken care of and I have been moved into Slytherin." This was the rotine lie her had been planning on since she had requested he kill Lily Evans and force the headmaster to transfer him.

"No! He hasn't done any of those things!" Regulus burst out, in anger, "He has been placed on the Gryffendor House Quiditch team, and is best friends with those mudblood and Muggle lovers!" Sirius silently cursed Regulus and swore to himself that once the break was over, Regulus was going to pay.

Half an hour later, the unhappy trio arrived at at a grimy street, each house with broken windows, the door's paint was peeling, and piles a trash lay alongside the front steps of several houses. They made their way to the grandest of these houses, #12, and stepped inside. Sirius was home.


	2. Running Home

The next few weeks dragged bye, so repetitive that Sirius lost count of how many days he'd been home. Every morning, Mrs. Black would send the family house elf to wake him up in some treacherous way. After the fist week, when Sirius woke up to feel hot irons being pushed inside his ear, he decided to set his alarm to wake him up. Yet each day, his mother found some way to punish him. He often wondered why. It might have been because he was the only Gryffindor in the family, therefore bringing her shame. But perhaps it was his choice of friends, who were all "Mudbloods and Muggle lovers". It probably was a combination of all of these.  
Early one morning, Sirius trudged downstairs to the kitchen to see Regulus reading a thick piece of parchment. The letter from Hogwarts! Sirius looked forward to traveling to Diagon Alley, and then taking the Hogwarts Express to the school of witchcraft and wizardry.  
"Where's my letter?" he inquired, looking up at his mother, who was wore the same look of disgust that she always did when she saw him early in the morning.  
"Oh, that letter", she said carelessly, "I decided that uh...it would by best for you and the family's honor if you were to be transferred to Durmstrang. Here is your letter." She tossed a back envelope towards him with his name written across in silver spidery letters.  
"WHAT?" Sirius roared, "I've had enough! You can make me eat mold, while Regulus eats a feast, and I'll scrub the cellar floors every day, and yes, I'll even massage that useless house elf for two hours, but I'll NEVER go to any school other than Hogwarts!" He looked around quickly, and saw the familiar yellow parchment envelope lying on the fireplace's mantle. He ran towards the crackling fire, grabbed the envelope and a handful of Floo Powder, and jumped into the fire. Pain crept up his legs, he choked on the smoke. His lungs burned, and his ears roared. He could barely see his mother scream through the red clouds covering his vision. "Potter Residence!" he screamed. Green swirls clouded Sirius' vision as he felt the familiar swooping sensation in his stomach, and the rushing of wind. Then everything went black. 


End file.
